Fan: Sword Art Online
'' Hello, Fellow Wikians! This fanfiction is about Jordan and Issac playing the new Sword Art Online that's now downloadable in Ohio and America! This is set in '2022....Will they enjoy their new cool Anime game, or will it become the deathtrap of their lives?''' Character list * Jordan Frye * Cierra Frye (Small role) * Bethany Frye (Small Role) * Isaac Frye * Kirito (Kirigaya Kazuto) * Kayaba Akihiko (Small role) Chapter 1: Hello, Fellow Adventurers! Jordan was taking a shower at a Saturday morning. Cierra was playing SCP: Containment is Magic (A SCP: Containment Breach mod) and Isaac was playing Mario-kart 8, And Bethany was looking for some new games on Steam. Jordan got out of his shower and got dressed, Cierra quit SCP (She thought it would be calm for something like My Little Pony) Isaac quit Mario-Kart to watch Gotham (the 9th season), and Bethany found the Perfect Anime game. "Jordan!" Bethany called. "Yeah?" Jordan asked as he put on a Doctor Who T-shirt. "I found a game on steam called "Sword art online", it just came out in America.." Bethany called back as she was reading the article. "Wanna buy the headset for it and download it?" Bethany called again. "Uh..." Jordan thought for a bit, he just recorded the 100th episode of Fallout, so he figured a new game would entertain the viewers. "Sure!" Jordan replied happily and he plopped himself on the couch, joining Isaac in Gotham. Bethany ordered the Headset and downloaded the game. Two days later.....Category:Fan Fiction Bethany was eating some yogurt when she heard the door bell. "Coming!" Bethany paused Minecraft and stepped over to the door. She opened the door to see a man with black hair and a shirt that said "Argus.Inc". "May I help you, sir?" Bethany asked the man. "You ordered Sword Art Online, here you go, ma'am" The man handed over the box and Bethany took ahold of it. "Thanks!" Bethany cheerfully replied. She almost closed the door...The man grabbed her by the shirt and held her close "Once your inside, you'll never come out" The man said and let Bethany go, and walked back to his Van like nothing happened. "Well...that was...Weird" Bethany muttered as she closed the door. 2 hours later... "Cut!" Another episode of Garry's Mod was recorded. This time it was the Fallout Player Model Mod. "I'm going in my room, guys.." Jordan said. "Ok, bye Jordan!" Bethany replied cheerfully. Jordan got in bed and placed the NerveGear onto his head. Jordan gulped. "Here we go!" He thought. "Link Start!" Chapter 2: Welcome to Sword Art Online! Jordan was finally in Aincrad, the world of Virtual Reality. Jordan smiled and ran out to the other players. "I'm finally in Aincrad. In Kayaba's World!" He thought. Jordan ran across the Shopping areas and stopped. "Kirito...Your playing SAO?" Jordan asked. Kirito nodded. "Yeah, Jordan" Kirito replied. "Wha...Wha?! How can I-" "Kayaba added instant translate in the newest update." Jordan grinned and started to run across the map. afterwards Isaac took the last bite of his Snicker and layed in bed. "It's time.." He thought, and happily put on the NerveGear. Isaac finnaly was in the world he ran to the boss floor and took out his sword and said :im hungry so he tried to log out and saw the missing button.